Things I'll Never Say
by Nika Tachikawa
Summary: Kaoru e Momoko não param de brigar e Miyako está vendo algo estranho nesta relação então decide investigar. O que será que ela vai descobrir? Kaoru x Momoko, yuri leve. Espero que gostem ;
1. Intrigas e Discussões

_Primeira fic minha de Power Puff Gilrs Z!  
Particularmente eu não gosto muito de yuri (na verdade não gosto mesmo xD)  
mas não resisto à um KaoruxMomoko então tiinha que fazer essa fic =P  
Mas aviso, não é yuri pesado, eh levezinho então acho que até quem não gosta de yuri  
talvez possa gostar de ler essa fic =D  
Vamos lá então, aqui vão as legendas..._

**Título** em negrito  
"Pensamento" entre aspas  
Ações entre asteriscos  
_(Comentários meus)_ em itálico e entre parênteses

**Intrigas e discussões.**

Uma garota loira chamada Miyako, como todos os dias, não conseguia ler suas revistas de moda pelo mesmo motivo de sempre... os gritos de suas parceiras.

- Kaoru! Me devolve já esse controle!

- Pra você colocar naquele programa de culinária idiota? NUNCA! Não está vendo que eu quero assistir o MEU jogo?

- Se eu não posso aprender a fazer meus docinhos você também não podem ver seu jogo!

- Claro que posso, EU liguei a TV primeiro!

- Mas esse jogo é REPRISE! E meu programa é bem mais importante !

- Acontece que eu quero ver o jogo de novo por que eu perdi partes importantes.

- Ah é? Quais? O intervalo, por exemplo?!

- Ora suuuaaa ...

- Miina-san, por favor, parem de brigar - interrompeu a loira antes que Kaoru voasse no pescoço de Momoko.

- NÃO SE INTROMETE MIYAKO! - gritaram as duas e continuaram sua discussão sem fim.

Não havia ninguém capaz de parar as duas. Se não era pela tv, era pelo rádio ou por qualquer motivo bobo que

encontrassem. As brigas estavam piores que o normal! É claro que na hora de combater o crime como as PowerPuff Girls Z elas não podiam brigar tanto então deixavam as diferenças de lado. Miyako estava intrigada. Por que suas amigas brigavam tanto?

No dia seguinte uma outra cena a deixou, ao mesmo tempo que aliviada, confusa. (_Como alguém pode sentir essas duas coisas ao mesmo tempo oõ?)_ Enquanto lutavam com mais uma das máquinas robôs do Mojo Momoko foi atingida em cheio na cabeça e desmaiou na hora, mas ao invés de Miyako ser a primeira a ir ajudar pareceu que Kaoru ficou mais preocupada ainda, pois a primeira coisa que se ouviu foi ela gritar com uma voz totalmente aflita "Momoko!" e depois "Mi... digo, Bubbles, segura o Mojo enquanto eu levo ela para um lugar seguro!". Miyako sabia que as três tinham que se ajudar entre si (_e essa é a parte que a deixou aliviada)_, mas aquela preocupação de Kaoru por Momoko foi demasiada grande comparada às suas brigas nas últimas semanas. Além disso, Kaoru até havia esquecido que não deveria gritar "Momoko" e sim "Blosson" mas nem nisso ela pensou. Pelo menos Mojo não ouviu pois estava ocupado demais se vangloriando e dando uma risada do mal ridícula por que havia atingido uma de suas inimigas.

**-x-x-x-**

_Primeiro capítulo apenas... digamos... introdutório xD  
Mas espero que estejam gostando!  
__Lembrando que essa fic não tem yuri pesado, mas do mesmo jeito o ema princiapl eh yuri xD  
Deixem reviews! o/  
Próximo capítulo, A primeira vítima, Momoko!  
Me aguardem muahahahaha ;P_


	2. A primeira vítima, Momoko!

**A primeira vítima, Momoko!**

Depois do incidente, Miyako deu um jeito rápido de se livrar do Mojo enquanto ele estava distraído ao mesmo tempo que Kaoru observava Momoko para ver se a pancada fora forte demais. Mas quem sabe não haveria algo mais naquele olhar?

As duas ppgz conscientes levaram Momoko ao laboratório para que o Utonium Hakase desse um jeito de acordá-la ou pelo menos ver o que poderiam fazer. Mas logo Momoko estava acordada e o caso não foi mais comentado.

Agora Miyako estava mais é desconfiada.

"Será que elas sentem alguma coisa pela outra? Dizem que casais que brigam muito e por tudo sempre ficam juntos no final... Mas que eu saiba elas não são um casal... E que eu saiba isso é coisa de anime xx' Ou não... melhor investigar! Detetive Miyako ao ataque!"

Miyako pensou com quem deveria ir conversar primeiro.

"Bom... Kaoru-san é meio temperamental então melhor eu ir falar com Momoko-san primeiro só pra garantir..."

Não foi difícil para Miyako achar a ruiva. Estava na sua loja de doces preferida comprando tudo o que podia, só pra variar um pouco.

- Momoko-san, Como vai?

- Miyako? Eu estou bem mas... O que você está fazendo aqui? Não costumo te ver por essa região...

- Ah, é que eu vim aqui pra te procurar mesmo... Será que podemos conversar?

- Ah, claro! Vamos sentar ali naquele banco, só deixa eu pagar esses doces =9

- Ok nn

As duas saíram e sentaram-se no banco que Momoko havia falado.

- Então o que você queria me dizer?

- Bom... tenho reparado esses dias que você e a Kaoru-san tem brigado mais que o normal. E mesmo brigando assim, ontem quando você foi atingida Kaoru-san pareceu muito preocupada com você. Não que eu não queira que uma ajude a outra, mas ela pareceu mais preocupada que eu. Isso realmente me intriga.

- A Kaoru... se preocupou comigo?

- É, foi ela que levou você para o laboratório do professor enquanto eu detia o Mojo. Mas ela tinha pedido pra eu não comentar isso com ninguém... então não diga a ela que eu te contei! Agora, por que o segredo, eu não sei...

- A-ah ela pediu é...

Momoko parecia ter corado um pouco. Outro motivo para Miyako estranhar.

- Mas então... por que vocês duas brigam tanto?

- Ah é ela que sempre vem brigar comigo, eu não tenho culpa, tenho que me defender ué uu

- Mas eu sei muito bem que você sempre provoca!

- Ahh-ah m-maas é por que... ah você sabe... ahhh essa conversa já está me irritando e eu não quero brigar com você, Miyako. Depois a gente conversa! – disse Momoko, totalmente sem graça.

Miyako observou a ruiva desaparecendo pouco a pouco enquanto corria em direção à saída do parque onde estavam sentadas.

"Acho melhor eu investigar por outras fontes...".

**-x-x-x-**

_E mais conclusões para a nossa detetive, Miyako.  
O que será que ela vai descobrir no próximo capítulo?!  
O fan-clube de Kaoru!  
Muitas descobertas estão por vir o/_


	3. O fanclube da Kaoru!

**O Fan-clube da Kaoru!**

Depois de sua conversa com Momoko, Miyako decidiu não ir falar direto com Kaoru. Ela lembrou-se que sua amiga tinha um fan-clube que 'sumiu' um pouco depois de que Miyako passou a andar com Kaoru e Momoko. Então, como que por um impulso, ela decidiu conversar com esse tal clube.

Esperou até a saída da escola do dia seguinte e, ao invés de seguir para o laboratório com as outras duas inventou uma desculpa qualquer e ficou no colégio. Foi a procura das garotas com seus cartazes verdes onde estava escrito "Fan-clube da kaoru-san" ou "Kaoru te amamos" au qualquer outra coisa do gênero. Mas a procura estava mais difícil que o de costume. Até que a loira se lembrou que uma de suas amigas era desse clube então deu uma ligação rápida de seu celular e finalmente estava reunida com as garotas fãs da Kaoru.

Todas olhavam com brihlos nos olhos para Miyako.

- Então... esse é o fan-clube da Kaoru-san?

- Eu não consigo acreditar que estamos falando com uma amiga íntima da Kaoru! – exclamou uma das membras. (_membras? Essa palavra existe oo'?_)

- I-íntima? Acho que não é pra tanto hehe...

- Mas é amiga de qualquer jeito! Então, o que te traz aqui? Veio trazer alguma notícia da Kaoru?

- Na verdade eu vim fazer umas perguntas pra vocês... Esse clube parecia muito mais ativo antes, quando eu nem sequer conhecia direito a Kaoru-san. Afinal, por que vocês de repente... sumiram?

- Ah isso foi muito triste...

- É, não é uma história que gostamos de comentar muito mas acho que por ser uma amiga da kaoru podemos contar, certo meninas?

- É, acho que podemos.

- Foi assim, tínhamos uma líder que também admirava muito a Kaoru, mas ela não se manifestava muito, não sabíamos se era vergonha ou não, mas ela sempre foi a que mais gostou da kaoru. Ela nunca deixou que contássemos pra ninguém sobre isso. Mas era ela quem organizava nosso clube e nos dava idéias, até mesmo nos apoiava. Foi mesmo uma pena quando ela saiu do clube... porém deve ter sido por uma boa causa.

- Como assim? – indagou Miyako, um pouco confusa

- Depois que nossa líder saiu ela passou a andar todos os dias com a Kaoru. Como isso aconteceu não sabemos, mas desde que Kaoru e nossa líder estejam felizes, então acho que estamos bem.

Miyako sentiu um batida forte no coração e agora estava mais nervosa que nunca. A líder delas, andando com a Kaoru? A loira sentiu um pouco de receio mas decidiu perguntar, com uma voz trêmula.

- P-Por acaso a líder de vocês n-não era...Mo-mo...

- Sim, Akatsutsumi Momoko.

Pronto. Agora Miyako já estava satisfeita. Agradeceu as garotas e desejou boa sorte com o clube.

"Quer dizer então que Momoko-san era líder do fan-clube da Kaoru-san... Quem diria... Agora eu tenho mais coisas pra investigar, mas este já foi um belo passo a frente! Detetive Miyako, ação total!"

**-x-x-x-**

_Éee acho que isso foi mesmo inesperado =P  
ou não xx'  
Será que eu exagerei muito?  
Bom, que seja, a fic é minha e eu fantasio mesmo  
melhor irem se acostumando xP  
Deixem reviews ongei shimasu o/_


	4. A prova final, Kaoru!

**A prova final, Kaoru.**

Agora só restava uma coisa para nossa investigadora loira fazer. Falar diretamente com a única que ela ainda não tinha falado, Kaoru. Ela já sabia que neste horário Kaoru devia estar treinando futebol no parque, então foi direto para lá. Como esperado lá estava a garota de cabelos aroxeados fazendo embaixadinhas com uma bola.

- Kaoru-san !

- Miyako?! O que foi? Mojo está aprontando de novo? – perguntou ela enquanto segurava a bola na mão.

- Não, não, nada disso. Só vim conversar com você

- Conversar? Ué, mas sobre o que? Não me diga que é sobre moda ¬¬

- Claro que não, eu sei que você odeia essas coisas :P Vim te perguntar uma coisa.

- Se não é sobre moda, manda a ver então.

- Vou direto ao assunto. Conversando com a Momoko-san eu contei que você salvou ela quando ela levou aquela pancada na cabeça e tudo mais... e disse que você pareceu bastante preocupada também... – começo Miyako, mas logo foi interrompida por Kaoru

- O quee? Miyako você sabe muito bem que eu mandei você não contar! Cara e agora, não posso mais confiar em você ou o que? Ahh que drogaa

- Kaoru-san, posso fazer minha pergunta?

- E você ainda diz isso! Não vê que...

- Por que tanto mistério, Kaoru-san?

- H-hãan? – Kaoru corou – Co-como assim? Mistério? Não tem mistério nenhum do que você está falando?

- Por que não queria que Momoko-san soubesse que havia salvado e cuidado dela?

- O-oraa você sabe... ela... eu... ela sempre me provoca e aí... sei lá... ia ficar estranho se ela soubesse que eu salvei ela... você sabe... – ainda estava corada.

- Você se importa com ela, não é mesmo Kaoru-san?

- O QUEEE?? – Agora ela parecia mais um pimentão – E-Eeeu me importar c-com elaa? Por que você acha isso? É claro que não, o que você tem na cabeça a Momoko é uma idiota, não vê... ahhh eu odeio ela!

- Kaoru-saan, não adianta mentir, eu sei que você gosta dela. – Miyako decidiu mudar o verbo e ver qual seria a reação de Kaoru agora.

- HEEE Miyakovocêdeveterbatidoacabeçaemalgumlugarahhhhh eu vou mebora antes que eu acabe te machucando ta legal! – E Kaoru saiu batendo os pés com força no chão.

Era a prova final que a detetive precisava. Aquela reação de Kaoru não escondia nada e as informações que ela tinha sobre Momoko também.

Miyako tirou do bolso sua lapiseira e sua borracha e observou-as por um momento.

"Penna-chan. Goma-chan. Afinal... vocês se gostam não é?"  
_(quem viu o ep. 24 de PPGZ entendeu essa fala ;P)_

**-x-x-x-**

_Acho que esse foi um pouco mais curto né?  
Boom mas por enquanto é isso.  
Talvez o próx. cap seja o última, mas ainda não é certeza ;P  
Ah, leiam a minha SongFic "At the beginning" tb!  
E deixem reviews =D  
bye o/_


	5. I though this thins I'll never say

**I though this things i would never say (Pensei que essas coisas eu nunca diria)**

Miyako estava decidida a colocar um ponto final em sua investigação. Ela já tinha falado com a Momoko e com a Kaoru, tinha pistas e não tinha dúvidas. O resto ficava por conta delas.

"Eu sei que a Momoko-san gosta da Kaoru-san e que a Kaoru-san gosta da Momoko-san mas o que eu posso fazer para ajudá-las? ...ou será que elas não querem ajuda? De um jeito ou de outro eu quero que elas se entendam e parem com aquelas brigas, então eu vou ajudar!"

Depois de uma batalha contra Fuzzy que resolveu provocar naquele dia as meninas foram para a sorveteria favorita de Momoko.

- Momoko-san... Kaoru-san... eu estou com um pouco de pressa por que minha vó me arrumou um compromisso então tenho que ir agora. – disse Miyako, inventando uma desculpa. – Eer... aproveitam enquanto estão sozinhas pra dizer algumas coisas uma pra outra... acho que vocês me entenderam... Tchau!

"Agora elas tem que se entender..." Pensou, correndo para longe. "Mas amanhã eu descubro o resultado, melhor deixar elas sozinhas. Boa sorte Momoko-san, Kaoru-san! "

Momoko e Kaoru, ambas coradas, estavam sem reação.

"Como a Miyako pode fazer isso? O que ela quis dizer com coisas pra falar? Aaai ela tinha que se meter viu... O que será que a Kaoru está pensando?"

"Aaahhhh a Miyako me pagaaaa! Mas o que eu posso dizer pra Momoko? O que eu faço agora?"

- Então... Momoko... A Miyako deve ter te falado sobre eu ter te salvado...

- É-e... ela falou sim...

- Ahh ée sabe como é née... a gente tem que ajudar umas as outras... você sabe... – disse Kaoru, meio sem jeito.

- Kaoru... não sei se você quer saber mas... tem uma coisa que eu nunca contei pra ninguém e que provavelmente a Miyako deve ter descoberto maas...

- O que?

- É que... eu... JÁ FUI LÍDER DO SEU FAN CLUBE / - revelou Momoko, totalmente vermelha

- HEEEEE?? – Kaoru também estava vermelha – Vo-vo-vo-c-cêe...

- E eu fiquei muito feliz quando comecei a andar com você, por mais que eu tenha escondido isso totalmente...

- E coloca totalmente nisso, eu nunca poderia imaginar. Aliás fico imaginando o que você vê em mim... Você pelo menos é alegre, animada, meio gulosa, mas cê sabe...

- Kaoru... – interrompeu Momoko

- S-sim? – disse, meio vermelha ainda

- Obrigada.

Momoko se levantou (corada) da cadeira e deu um beijo na bochecha de Kaoru.

- Obrigada também – responde Kaoru sorrindo.

As duas se levantaram e saíram da sorveteria. Estavam de mãos dadas.

"Obrigada, Miyako!" Agradeceram as duas.

**FIM.**

**-x-x-x-**

_A-C-A-B-O-U !  
Éee o fim da fic, foi curtinha né? ;P  
Mas eu ainda vou fazer mais uma fic de PPGZ, aguardem!  
Gente, espero que tenham gostado, obg por terem lido até aqui  
e deixem reviews --  
Bye o/_


End file.
